sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:NineThousandBlackbirds
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sporum Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:08ddllgl.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ultimateplay91 (Talk) 17:03, August 6, 2010 Images needing licensing information as of August 20, 2010 *File:08ddllgl.jpg Images with no licensing information are subject to deletion without further notice. Please add licensing information to them promptly. schnautzr (talk) 17:11, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Resolved-- please use when uploading images you create. schnautzr (talk) 18:13, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Unban me from the spore forums I did nothing wrong, even though it is a 1 day ban, for no reason. so unban me Luhjgh 04:30, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Unban me from the spore forums I did nothing wrong, even though it is a 1 day ban, for no reason. so unban me Luhjgh 04:30, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Lolz. So BB tells Drew he's been demodded from this wiki. That is amusing. Particularly since he hasn't logged in for at least a year... He is clearly still an admin. Why was my message pointing this out on the Sporum removed exactly? Liar liar pants for hire. ---- Taupo, you are mistaken. Your message was removed by Slime who has taken it upon himself to remove any messages posted by users under a rotating ban who slip in regardless of content. However, you are welcome to continue creating conspiracy theories; this is the Internet after all and if there weren't rumors, there wouldn't be pageviews and drama. Having never actually done anything with this wiki beyond a few edits, frankly I have no idea how anything works, so when I logged in, I did not see the admin bar at the bottom and assumed I was de-admin'd for lack of activity. NineThousandBlackbirds 16:04, March 24, 2012 (UTC) _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Wait what, I'm on a rotating ban? I thought that was reserved for people who had 10+ suspensions, not for people who have been suspended twice. Then again, why should I be surprised... I don't see why he'd remove contructive posts either, but then again we both know Slime is a control freak so I'm frankly not surprised. I guess I'm sorry then that I thought you were lying to everyone's faces, but it doesn't make a good impression when you don't check these things before making a claim. --- ROFL. It is clearly obvious the mods are trying to remove the ECF from the Sporum. Taupo had two bans before he was added to the perma list, and I've seen people come back after posting porn and nudity with "second chances." What a joke. Dragonvoid 21:34, March 26, 2012 (UTC) No one is on the forum who has posted porn. Your obsession with me needs to end. You are a bad Internet stalker, following me outside the forum and it is getting really disturbing. NineThousandBlackbirds 21:43, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Your avoidance the question of why Taupo is perma'd while try trying to distract us with insults is hilarious. Dragonvoid 22:25, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Please stop. You are banned on an internet game forum. Get some perspective and move on with your life. You used to seem like an OK person. That's the last thing I have to say to you. NineThousandBlackbirds 22:30, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Lol okay BB; keep ignoring the question. You do realize you have come back to a wiki you haven't been to in months just to argue with people? I think you are an equal contributor to this conversation. Dragonvoid 23:01, March 26, 2012 (UTC)